The Chosen One: Chapter 3
Chapter 3: Yetis and Ice Cream (Bladewood) The Pennsylvanian air hit us dead in the face as we passed through the snow capped hills of Clearfield, PA- which wasn't very clear at all. Snow layered the ground in frosty, muddy coatings, looking like a snow cone machine took a crap on the entire town. Precious, Josh, and I moved slowly on the side of the road as large red and blue pick up trucks drove past. A few lumber trucks passed us, and their heavily coated drivers waved at us. Precious and Josh were compelled to wave back, being your typical teens, but I stayed focused on three main goals: 1) Find Slade- whose name I had discovered through deeper meditation, 2) Stay safe and, 3) Stay alive. It was freezing out, and unfourtunatley I was dressed in mortal garb. Dressed in a pair of jeans, a T-shirt reading "I Heart NY," and a sleevless leather jacket, I was freezing my head off. My teeth clattered inside my lips, which were frozen shut from dryness. "You don't look well, Master," Precious pointed out as we made our way past a large, neon-signed diner. "Let's stop and get something to eat." "No-no time," I said between cold puffs of breath. "Um, Master, no offense, but you look like crap," Josh chuckled. "A minute or two to gulp down a hot chocolate wont hurt, now will it?" The thought of rich, milky, dark hot chocolate- something I hadn't had in over 65 years- running down my throat filled me with hunger lust. "I guess not. Let's stop at that diner," I said. As we approached, the neon red light glowed bright atop the building, reading "Yetisburg Diner." "How origional," Josh said about the name, a hint of sarcasm slipping off his cold tongue. Entering the diner, a small bell rung as the door opened. A lovley, young, blond waitress escorted to a small, red booth and haned each of us menus. "What would you like to drink?" she asked, wiping her bangs out of her eyes. Hot chocolate already set in my old, fragile mind I said, "One Piping Mug of Coco." She nodded and looked towards my apprentices. "I'll take one too," Precious said. "And I'll have the Yeti Cream Milkshake," Josh said, winking at the waitress; his gleaming white teeth shining in the light. The waitress blushed and ran off to get our drinks. Precious rolled her eyes. "Smoooooth, Josh!" she laughed. "Way to make friends." She mimicked Josh's wink and rolled her eyes again. The waitress returned with our drinks; two large, black mugs filled to the brim with hot chocolate and topped with whip cream. She set Josh's drink- a tall frosty glass of white ice cream blended into a mixture of cream and drink- infront of him and she smiled a flirty smiled. I smirked while Precious rolled her eyes again. "She's too normal for you," I said to Josh as she walked away. "If she knew you were a demigod-" "Hey, can't hurt to scout the field can it?" Josh smirked, and we all laughed. I decided to order a plate of steaming hot eggs, straight out of the pan. Josh ordered chicken fingers- typical teen who eats lunch at breakfast- and Precious ordered a vegie omelett. We ate in silence as the snow continued to fall down quietly outside. After I had finished eating, my stomach gurggled as if saying, Use the bathroom fool! I stood and trudged off to the bathroom. As I opened the door with the mens sign on it, a man exited the bathroom. His hair was completey white, as white as snow. He had a face that looked similar to a monkey's, with a droopy jaw and saggy eyes. Speaking of his eyes, they were glossy white- as if he were blind. He was dressed in snow and dirt covered rags from neck to ankle. I guessed he was either a homeless man, or he had really bad ideas about what was cool looking at a costume party. He stared at me and breathed heavily, frosty mist exhaling from his deep, black nostrils. Storming past me, I walked into the bathroom without saying a word. ~ As I dowsed my hands in warm water, and the sting of cold vs heat crept up my palms, there was a loud crash from outside. I dried my hands with a half-ripped paper towel and ran out of the bathroom. What I saw was not pretty like the snow outside... The white haired man in rags that had come out of the bathroom was ransacking the diner. My apprentices were opposite of him, on the far end of the diner. Precious had her wand in her right hand and her enchanted gauntlets on. Josh's hand were covered with golden flames that licked at the floor. The waitresses and restraunt owner were crouched behind a booth, crying their eyes out. Looking closer, I could see the white haired man in rags was no longer just a man. He was covered in a layer of dirty and snow covered fur and he had small row of ten horns growing across his forehead. A bone necklace- looking as if made with string and teeth- was strun around his neck. He had huge feet, covered in fur that went to his purple, frost bite afflicted toes. His teeth were sharp as daggers and dripping with a weird, bubbly slime. His eyes were pitch black now as he moved slowly towards my students, arms dragging on the ground. I knew what this creature was as soon as I saw it: a yeti. Indeginous to northern, colder regions of the world yetis could do some serious damage. Some of them even were gifted with frost abilites; hopefully this one wasn't so fortunate. Bladewood drew his staff- a long black and red length of wood with a large crystal at the top- and pointed it at the yeti. Fire jetted out of the end of it, and as if this was a cue, Josh raised his hands and blasted his golden Hyperion fire into the yeti's body. Precious pointed her wand at the yeti and shouted, "Fotia!" A spiral of green flames escaped her wand tip and burned the yeti in the crotch. It roared loud, flopping to the ground, fur burnt and scorching. I exhaled in relief and looked over to the waitresses and their manager. They were all frozen and shivering with shock. The one Josh had flirted with had even fainted... I gestured towards Precious, "Precious, preform a memory jynx on these mundanes. Make sure they don't remember anything from the past two hours. Josh, come with me. This yeti isn't alone, as most yetis come in heards..." Precious moved over to the people and began muttering "Echásete" as she erased these peoples recent memories. Josh nodded and followed me out the diner. Outside the wind had picked up. The snow was now a blazing blizzard- an indicator that either a heard of yetis, a frost dragon, or some type of ice creature, were in the area. I squinted my eyes and looked through the ice and sleet...and then I saw them. Three giant yetis, bigger than the the one from the diner, lumbering towards us. The right and left yetis looked like normal yetis, just larger. But the middle one was obviously the Herd King. He was dressed in gold and blue armor, a horned helmet covering his entire face. Enourmous gauntlets were slid over his arms and metal claws were covering his real claws. I just knew he had to have ice powers. As they came closer they saw us. "Let's do this-" Josh began to say, but before he could I said, "Run!" We bolted, me faster than Josh for some reason. The yetis saw this as a challenge and ran after us. They were fast and were behind us in a matter of seconds. The two subordinate yetis flanked in opposite directions after Josh, who decided to juke right. The Herd King rumbled after me, hands hitting the ground like a gorilla as he did so. I pivoted suddenley on my feet and let loose a blast of rainbow fire. The black fire spread over his eyes, blinding him. The green fire began to chew at his body like acid. The blue fire froze his arms to the cold ground, and the red fire scorched his face. I dashed towards him, but yetis have good hearing, and ice doesn't hold them very well. He broke free of his frosty bonds and wacked me aside. My staff flew deep into the blizzard, so far I lost sight of it. I curse under my breath as the yeti lumbered towards me. It grabbed me by the head and began to squeez. I felt like my skull was about to explode-which it probably was. The pressure began to blure my vision, making it black and bloody red. I closed my eyes, sucked in a breath of air, and preformed one of the strongest spells I had up my sleeve. "Píso̱ Me Dýnami!" A gust of wind escaped my jaws and sent the yeti flying onto its back. I held my hand out to the storm and as if being summoned, my staff flew into it. I twirled it thrice in my left hand and brought down into the yeti's forehead. Blue blood fountained from the hole in its head as I removed my mage's staff. I turned to see Josh limping back to me. His leg was turned the wrong way and he was grasping a wound on his stomach. As he approached, I conjured a ball of green light in my hand. I flung it at him and his leg locked back into place, the pieces of fractured bone most likley threading back together. The gash on his stomach healed, leaving only a white scar. He smiled, nodded a silent thank you, and we walked back to the diner. Inside, Precious was standing in the door way. There was a patch of blue blood on the ground- meaning the yeti had already disintegrated back into Tarturus. The mortals were asleep on the diner floor, snoring the life out of the place. "I put them to sleep after there questions got annoying. 'Where are we? Who are you? Why are you dressed funny? Why is our diner messed up?! We'll call the cops!' I couldn't take it. Had to shut 'em up. But it's better than a Zip-Your-Mouth Shut charm, right?" I laughed and nodded. But I instantly wiped the smirk off my face. "Come children. We're done here. Let's leave before any more monsters show up. Ohio's just over the border..." With those words we stepped over the broken glass, out into the blizzard, pulled our hoods on, and began our trek to ohio. Next Chapter: Chapter 4: The Bleak Pennsylvania Category:The Chosen One Category:Chapter Page